Networked communications and services, such as social network services and professional association services, provide matrices of connections. The information and connections may be organized according to purpose or interest. Each participant's computing device then enables connections to a variety of other participants, applying permissions and access conditions. For example, a participant may allow a first group of “friends” to access personal news or status information, while allowing a second group of “colleagues” to access professional information. Other applications and services may allow interaction between members of a different service. As these services increase in popularity, the flexibility and complexity of these interactions may increase.